VENGANZA
by Placeres culpables
Summary: Hoy quien tiene sed de sangre soy yo… esta noche el demonio seré yo. Pero no te preocupes querido príncipe… te haré disfrutar… te haré gemir mi nombre y me escucharas gritar el tuyo mientras me follas toda la noche. Te dejaré verme, tomarme y someterme… jugaré tu travieso y retorcido juego, porque después vendrá mi turno de jugar. Que jodida es la vida, yo peco y el muere...
1. Chapter 1

**VENGANZA**

* * *

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

 **.**

-Gokudera... ¿estás seguro de esto?-

-Décimo, con todo respeto, soy el más calificado para esta tarea-

-Lo sé, pero no tienes que hacerlo tú solo-

-Si no voy solo jamás obtendremos lo que queremos, es la única forma si es que aún tenemos tiempo…-

Y sin decir más tomo aquel informe entre mis manos, hago una ligera reverencia y me marcho de aquel lujoso y pulcro despacho.

Esto no es por Vongola, ni por el bien del Décimo… tampoco es por ti, mucho menos por mi… solamente es por él…

Subo a mi auto y abro aquel sobre que antes tomé, en la soledad y tranquilidad de este frío y estético vehículo leo el detallado informe de esta misión… los antecedentes, sus expedientes y las pocas hipótesis que hemos formulado al respecto

Veo en estas detallas hojas inundadas de oraciones que forman complejos textos que hoy llegas al país, tú con tu equipo de sádicos idiotas para un absurdo e innecesario informe del estado de las familias enemigas…

Príncipe maniático, eres un idiota al volver de nueva cuenta, y un idiota al querer jugar de esta manera

El décimo y el resto de los guardianes creen que toda Varia es culpable… pero yo sé que esto lo has hecho solamente tú, que has actuado solo y de alguna extraña e inexplicable manera le has capturado, porque estúpidamente estas celoso… porque ingenuamente crees, que "esto" es más que sexo…cuando solamente fue sexo… cuando solamente fue un momento

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apenas anocheció y ya te encuentras en mi habitación, me acorralas contra la pared, con autoridad, fuerza innecesaria y un falso poder que crees tener, con esa risa tan característica tuya y esa sonrisa egocéntrica en tus labios.

Besas mis labios y aseguras la puerta, esta noche ninguno de los dos desea interrupciones.

Siento como repartes húmedos besos por mi cuello y clavícula, causando espasmos en mi cuerpo, erizando y despertando cada gota de deseo que pueda habitar en mi cuerpo, incitando a mis más bajos y retorcidos instintos. En consecuencia, tengo una erección escondida bajo mis pantalones, que clama por tu atención, frotándome descaradamente contra tu miembro igualmente despierto y duro, listo para el juego…

Demandas mis labios y mi cuerpo, mientras me haces perder cada rastro de cordura y haciéndome dudar de mí objetivo, del motivo del porque nuevamente después de tanto tiempo te acepto entre mis piernas, pero de verdad mentiría si dijera que esto no es nada para mi… por que claramente es mucho… es algo que en verdad necesito.

De verdad lo haces tan bien.

Pero imbécil he de advertirte… anoche estaba hablando conmigo mismo, conversé con mi conciencia, charlando con el pasado y pactando con mi futuro, caminé de izquierda a derecha, idee una estrategia y analicé cada posible resultado…

Cariño disfruta este encuentro, porque esta será tu último polvo.

La última maldita y jodida noche que pasemos juntos.

Desesperado te empujó a la cama, desnudándome frente tuyo ante tu enigmática y desconocida mirada, hincándome entre tus piernas y liberando tu hombría

-Shishishishi hoy estas muy impaciente-

-Cállate y hazlo de una buena vez-

Sonríes, eres consciente de mi necesidad, de lo caliente y ansioso que estoy, y sin hacerme esperar más tomas el control, me poner en cuatro y separas mis piernas, tomas fuertemente mis caderas y te adentras mi interior, profanándome nuevamente después de tanto tiempo, mordiendo y arañando mi cuerpo, borrando cada una de sus marcas de mi piel, reclamando lo que en un principio fue tuyo y te fue robado.

Esta noche no quiero mimos ni buenos tratos.

No estamos para eso.

Hoy quien tiene sed de sangre soy yo… esta noche el demonio seré yo

Pero no te preocupes querido príncipe… te haré disfrutar… te haré gemir mi nombre y me escucharas gritar el tuyo mientras me follas toda la noche

Te dejaré verme, tomarme y someterme… jugaré tu travieso y retorcido juego, porque después vendrá mi turno de jugar…

* * *

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Dedicado a Zero59Mine por su cumpleaños :)

Es un pequeño Fanfic que consistirá en dos capítulo cortos, sin más espero actualizar pronto

Bye bye, besos y abrazos

PD: Gracias por leer :)


	2. Chapter 2

**X**

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

 **X**

Me levantó de la desecha cama, miró alrededor mientras masajeo mi cabeza en busca de paz, joder, todo me da vueltas y el lugar es un puto asco.

Camino por la habitación recogiendo mis prendas, o lo que queda de ellas, felicidades, acabas de hacer que mi sastre se gané un cliente más el día de mañana, mi costoso traje apenas si puede llamarse traje en estos momentos.

Antes de vestirme miró el reflejo de mi cuerpo desnudo en el espejo, rememorando con cada marca recuerdos de anoche:

Un chupetón en el costado izquierdo de mi cuello, me mordiste y besaste con ferocidad cuando acaricie tu entrepierna.

La marca de lo que era mi corbata alrededor de mis muñecas, siempre has tenido el fetiche de atarme los brazos a la espalda, te hace sentir poderoso y dominante, siempre buscas poder rubio pacotilla.

Mis nalgas están rojas y una línea casi perfecta las atraviesa, con un tono de rojo que casi parece fuego, ayer me "castigaste", me nalgueaste hasta que tus manos ardieron y no conforme, tomaste lo que fue mi cinto y lo estampaste sobre mi expuesta retaguardia… grité, aquello me ardió como los mil infiernos, pero también me excito hasta un punto casi irreal, me dije que esto era mi penitencia.

Finalmente, aun que esas heridas no eran visibles podía sentirlas claramente… de mi entrada aun escurrían rastros de tus orgasmos, podía sentir como con cada movimientos una punzada de dolor puro me invadía, despertando un extraño y casi ridículo nivel de morbo en mi cuerpo.

Comencé a vestirme, repasando el plan, excitándome, no sé si por lo que ocurriría a continuación, o por los turbios y sórdidos detalles que jamás tendría el valor de contar.

Me penetraste, sin previos ni delicadeza, sin piedad ni dulzura, me la metiste toda, hasta el último milímetro, hundiéndote en mi interior, arrancándome más de una queja, unos gemidos y alguno que otro grito, dejándome sin voz en algún punto de la noche.

Pero claro… anoche fue la última vez, ambos lo sabíamos, así que ese sádico juego no bastaría, no era suficiente, deseabas más y yo… ¡Oh mierda! Yo te rogué por "más" con demencia.

De alguna manera me sentí digno de aquel trato, mejor dicho lo deseaba, mi cuerpo ansiaba esa rudeza… por haberte engañado, por haberlo amado, pero hay dos cosas que jamás podré negar…

Eres un príncipe de mierda, pero un rey en la cama.

 **.**

Bebo una taza de café mientras te observo dormir, sinceramente creo que has dormido demasiado, quizá se me pasó la dosis de droga en tu bebida, mierda, ahora tenía que moverte y vestirte yo mismo.

Tomé tus bóxer y pantalones, hijo de puta, los tuyos seguían intactos, aún tenían la etiqueta "DINERO" en su imagen, fastidiado comencé a cambiarte, tsk, en estos momentos de verdad parecías un miembro de la realeza y yo un simple lacayo.

Te senté en una silla al centro de la habitación, amarro tus piernas a las patas y tus manos al respaldo, aseguro y ajusto cada nudo y cuerda, no te dejaré escapar, no lo harás… es mi turno de jugar.

Me levantó y te observó… siempre me ha fascinado tu pecho, lo bien trabajado y limpio de este, si definitivamente no te colocaré la camisa.

Rebobino mis memorias, armando fragmentos de la noche anterior, tratando de recordar el motivo del que te haya permitido despertar en mi cama el día de hoy y que no estés desangrándote sobre mis colchas.

Tomó tu camisa y comienzo a jugar con ella, siempre has tenido un excelente gusto, las costuras son impecables y la tela… simplemente es perfecta, la examino con cuidado, tratando de averiguar quién es tu sastre, quizá cambie al mío después de esto, pero entonces lo siento… en una pequeña bolsa, oculta en el interior de la prenda le miro.

 **Su anillo Vongola**

 **El anillo de la lluvia**

Eres un maldito desquiciado… ayer buscaba un indicio, un motivo para no matarte, para no volverte mi objetivo, pero ahora acababas de cavar tu propia tumba príncipe de pacotilla.

Mi decisión está tomada, no te quiero más a mi lado, no te quiero más con vida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lentamente veo cómo te despiertas, pareces mareado, si… definitivamente te drogué de más.

Elevas tu rostro y sé que me miras, a pesar de que esa maraña que tienes por cabello oculta tu ojos sé que me observas.

Juego con el anillo de la lluvia entre mis dedos y te percatas de ello.

Tontamente sonríes.

-Shishishi, así que por fin me descubriste-

Calma, en tu voz solo detecto calma, aburrimiento y un poco de diversión.

-¿Quién me ha delatado?- me preguntas mientras miras alrededor, seguramente estas buscando una vía de escape, un error en mi estrategia.

Oh querido maniaco, este plan no tiene fallas.

-Tu gente, Fran… ese niño en verdad te odia imbécil, creo que aún mas que yo-

-shishishi, claro que me odia más que tú, él no ha tenido la dicha de estar en mi cama niño idiota-

Tu sinceridad a veces aturde, es tanta que de alguna manera creo que roza la hipocresía, pero más hipócrita sería yo al desmentirte… en verdad eres un Dios en la cama.

-¿Cómo mierda pudiste haber hecho eso?-

Pregunté tranquilo, cuando en realidad mi pregunta era otra:

 _¿Cómo mierda pudiste matarlo?_

Eres un Vongola… Varia es parte de Vongola, lo que has cometido es traición y lo sabes, no eres ningún imbécil, sabes que esto solo te llevará a la muerte.

Sacó una botella de tequila del armario, sé que lo necesitare para darme paciencia y poder escuchar tu patética confesión.

-Pues te contaré… pon atención que considero esto un crimen maestro, le envíe una carta, con el sello de Millefiore en el sobre, lo conseguí tras interceptar uno de los informes que Mukuro le enviaba a la tonta rana para mantenerlo al tanto de lo que ocurre en la base enemiga-

De un trago terminé mi Tequila, me quemó la garganta, en verdad eres un genio, ellos eran tú cuartada, mira que incluir a los Millefiore en esto, si no fuera porque Fran te delato, seguramente el idiota en la silla sería otro y no tú, continuaste tu relato

-¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre Varia y Vongola? Que nosotros no tomamos riesgos estúpidos por nuestros camaradas, nuestros lasos no nos nublan la conciencia como a ustedes, tenemos sentido común. Dentro del sobre solo estaba escrita una dirección y una solicitud, que acudiera sin armas… ¿sabes por qué el mocoso acató tal pedido?-

Eres un idiota, te aprovechaste de la nobleza de la lluvia, de ese instinto de protección que tiene sobre el resto de la familia… recordé cada sonrisa estúpida y esos chistes sin gracia que solía decir para alegarnos el día…

Notaste que me perdí en mis analogías, así que esperaste una indicación para continuar y te la di cuando me serví otro shot de tequila.

-Continuo… acudió y accedió a cada uno de mis pedidos, porque dentro del sobre estaba esa corbata negra tuya, esa que es tu favorita y solo usas en ocasiones especiales ¿la recuerdas?-

Aquel detalle me tomó desprevenido, claro que recordaba esa corbata, era una vieja prenda que mi madre le había obsequiado a mi padre cuando recibió la paga de su primer concierto.

Me levanté y caminé hasta mi armario, busqué dentro de aquel baúl la prenda y jamás la encontré, ¿en qué momento la habías tomado de mi habitación?

Como si leyeras mis pensamientos me respondiste.

-La tomé la última noche que pasé aquí, cuando Vongola y Varia se reunieron para hablar respecto a los traidores en las familias aliadas, debó decir… que tu madre tiene un excelente gusto, las costuras y detalles de la corbata son simplemente perfectos-

No lo soporté más, me acerqué a ti y te golpeé, sangre brotó de tu rostro y tú, tú solamente reíste a carcajadas.

¿Todo esto era un juego para ti?

-shishishi, y pues bueno, lo demás es historia ¿no?-

Calma, calma, necesitaba pensar, pero tu estúpida y desquiciada risa no hace más que perturbarme, rubio cabeza hueca, relájate, cierra la boca y guarda la jodida calma

-Idiota déjame pensar que estoy apunto de matar…- casi imploré por silencio, pero por el contrario tu ansiabas que te matara

-Adelante… será un placer convertirme en tu primera víctima Hayato-

Haces sonar la muerte como un logro, te muestras feliz ante la idea de que te maté, que manche mis manos con sangre… somos mafiosos, siempre supe que en algún momento tendría que matar, pero no tan pronto, no a ti, no por él.

-¿Por qué mierda lo mataste?-

-¿No es obvio? Esa noche, en que tomé tu corbata, encontré su perfume en tu tocador… dormiste con él Hayato… así que yo lo maté, simples celos shishishi-

-Idiota-

Sacó mi pistola, esa que jamás he usado y apuntó directo a tu cráneo

-Una última pregunta antes de que te mate – sonreíste, solo tú puedes alcanzar tal nivel de sadismo - ¿Por qué estabas tan seguro de que era su perfume?-

-Ya había olido esa fragancia antes, en Yamamoto Takeshi cuando fue a entregarnos el dictamen de la reunión, claro, en ese momento no le di importancia-

Reí, no pude evitarlo.

Habías matado a Yamamoto Takeshi por un simple malentendido

Bebí otro shot y acaricie mi cabello.

Que jodida es la vida

Yo peco y el muere.

-eres un idiota Bel… ese perfume no era de Takeshi-

Tu risa se detiene y observó como los músculos de tu pecho y brazos desnudos se contraen, la duda e incertidumbre te carcome, pero sabes que no estoy mintiendo, mis ojos me delatan.

Esa noche no fue Yamamoto quien durmió en mi cama, ni tampoco todas las anteriores.

-Yamamoto no viajó solo a Italia, él ni siquiera usaba perfume, la fragancia que te llegó era de su compañero… -temblaste, no sé si de coraje o de impotencia de que te convertiste en traidor por el guardián equivocado, o vaya, como estoy disfrutando ese nivel de furia en ti.

-El otro guardián no acudió con los Varia, él llevó la invitación a otra familia, a los Cavallone -

Deberías ver tu cara, es épica… el gran príncipe fue engañado, nuevamente te apunte, directamente al pecho, a tu corazón… no, eso sería demasiado rápido

-Mataste al guardián equivocado –

Y disparé, no en tu corazón, sino un poco más arriba, casi llegando a tu hombro, seguramente le di a una arteria, pues de inmediato la sangre comenzó a bañarte.

Fueron escasos tres minutos en los que te observé desangrándote, tres minutos donde agonizaste.

Me levanté y miré el charco de sangre bajo tu cuerpo inerte.

Como me gustaba esa alfombra, y ahora estaba arruinada.

Casi por inercia tomé mi celular y marqué tu número carnívoro idiota.

-Ya ha terminado-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Te escuché llegar, abriste la puerta y te paraste frente mío… no te miré, no podía.

No hablaste, solo le diste una señal a alguien más y observé a dos personas entrar, en silencio desataron el cuerpo de Bel, lo metieron a un saco y sacaron de la habitación.

No hiciste nada, solo permaneciste de pie, a mi lado mientras observábamos como otras personas entraban a limpiar, llevándose cada rastro de evidencia.

-Vamos-

Me guiaste al baño, no protesté, apenas si era capaz de reaccionar.

Abriste la llave de la regadera, me dijiste algo pero a decir verdad no tengo ni la más remota idea de que fue.

Me tomaste de los hombros y me empujaste a la regadera junto contigo, con camisa, saco, pantalones y zapatos.

Nos empapamos

El golpe del agua fría me golpeo, me sacó de ese extraño grado de inconciencia y te mire.

Estaba temblando tenía frio… tenía miedo.

Me miraste, casi con cariño.

Había matado… por primera vez e matado

Y lloré

Me abrazaste, acurrucándome en tu pecho, acariciando mi espalda y mi cabello.

Me derrumbe… en esa regadera colapsé.

-Joder Hibari… fue nuestra culpa… lo mató por nuestra culpa-

-shh… calla herbívoro-

-el... él pensó que era Yamamoto con quien salía, por mi culpa está muerto-

-no fue tu culpa Hayato-

Sonreí, entre tus brazos y la sombra de un crimen reí… esta era la primera vez que no me llamabas "herbívoro".

Alzaste mi rostro y me besaste, en medio de todo ese dolor e hipocresía me tomaste.

 **.**

Quien diría que mi primer crimen ocurriría justo en mi habitación

Que la primera de mis victimas sería alguien que se hacía llamar "Aliado", la primera de muchas más.

Porque al matarte finalmente e sucumbido…

 **Me has convertido en un asesino**

* * *

 **x**

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

 **x**

 **Muchas gracias por leer :)**

Bueno, con esto concluyó este pequeño fic dedicado a Zero59Mine.

Bien… me pediste un B59 romántico, y al final salió esto

Un B59 con 1859 y un rastro de 8059

No fue lo que pediste… pero creo que captura la esencia de Bel… ese hombre está algo loco a mi parecer.

En fin… hace poco me habías comentado que no te imaginabas a ninguno de ellos matando, así que decidí meter algo de esto en la historia.

El primer crimen de Hayato, obviamente Hibari ya ha matado antes, por eso le llamo a él para que se encargara del cuerpo.

Creo que es todo, espero este final sea de su agrado

Bye bye, besos y abrazos :)


End file.
